Electrical power distribution busway systems are often used to distribute electrical power throughout buildings, particularly commercial or industrial type buildings. Generally, the busway includes a number of busway sections which are connected to one another by busway joints. Each busway section includes a housing that encloses conducting busbars.
The machines, lights, tools and other components requiring electricity are provided access to the power conducting busbars at various power tap-off locations disposed along the busway. An opening is typically provided through the housing at each power tap-off location and the conductive material of the busbars is exposed for connection with a bus plug connector. The bus plug generally includes an electrical housing containing one or more breakers and a disconnect switch.
The disconnect switch is often operated by a handle, with the handle movable between a power “on” position and a power “off” or disconnect position. It is desirable to lockout the bus plug when the disconnect switch and the handle are in the power off position to help prevent the power from being turned on accidentally.
The busways are often installed at heights of 10 feet or more off the ground. With such installations, an operator typically uses a lift to access and lockout the bus plug.